


Tell me

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Kink challenge on tumblr [26]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Knifeplay, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Challenge: Leather and metal</p><p>Jerome wakes you up in the middle of the night for some "fun"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me

Jerome stood hidden in the shadows and watched your sleeping form, a smirk on his lips at the sight of your nipples peeking through the white t-shirt. Slowly his gaze wandered over your body, sheets tossed aside and you were moaning, wriggling in your sleep, clearly dreaming something very delicious. Turning onto your stomach, Jerome’s eyes lingered on the smooth skin on your naked legs, he licked his lips and smirked.

 _Oh, how beautiful you would look covered in red carvings,_ he thought as he flicked the knife in his hand.

There was something different in the air, something lurking in the shadows, something menacing that even managed to crawl deep into your slumbering mind. Tossing and turning in your sleep, haunted by faceless shadows and suddenly you were ripped from your sleep, a heaviness pressed on your body, one hand covered your mouth, and another grasped your hair, pulled your head back sharply. Your arms and legs were pinned down under his weight and you were unable to move. Feeling his breath, hot, on the side of your face, your heart pounded hard in your chest.

In the dim light of the moon gleaming through the window, you could see his red hair, lightly tickling against your cheek. A whisper in your ear, deep and threatening, a voice you would recognize anywhere.

“Scream and I will kill you. Do you understand?”

Tears began streaming down your cheeks, faint whimpers escape from beneath his fingers. Jerome jerked your head back harder.

“Do you understand me?” He growled and you struggled against him to nod your head yes. He dropped your face back into the pillows, gloating with a wicked grin on his face.

“That’s a good little kitten”

Jerome released his weight just from your arms, crossed them at the wrists in the middle of your back, and tied them tightly together with a leather restraint. You gasped as he turned you over on to your back and straddled your legs between his knees. Then he leaned in to kiss you but you turned your head to the side.

Jerome chuckled, “Now now little kitten, play nice,” he teased, grabbed you by the throat and pressed his mouth violently against yours, biting your lip so hard you swear he must have drawn blood.

He loosened his grip on your throat and you breathed heavily from his forceful behaviour. Jerome reached back to his waistband and pulled out a knife, the dim light in the room barely reflecting its broad blade. Under his weight you were paralyzed, terrified by the sight of the knife, and your entire body began to tremble.

Jerome leaned in to you again, pressed the tip of the blade against your cheek, “Don’t ever turn away from me again kitten,” he ordered and you looked wide-eyed at him.

He pressed the point of the blade harder against your flesh, dragged it across your jaw, rested it against your throat. You whimpered louder, tears streaming down your face, a weak whisper managed to escape from your lips, “Please.”

“Mmmm, that’s a good little whore. Beg for it,” he chuckled.

Jerome used the blade to cut open the t-shirt you had been sleeping in and pushed the pieces to the side, exposing your full breasts, your bound hands forced your back to arch up deliciously. Closing your eyes in shame, you heard how Jerome started to whistle and slowly traced lines with his knife on your shivering body, from your throat, over your breasts, and down your stomach, resting the cold steel across your waist. You winched from the slight pain and your tears kept trailing down your cheeks. A wild grin spread across Jerome’s face as he admired the red traces he left on your skin, not fully penetrating to bleed but enough to leave marks.

He stroked your fleshy mounds, gently at first, then with increased aggressiveness….massaged them roughly, then pinched and twisted your nipples until they stiffened against his fingertips, eliciting a loud moan from you. Jerome took one of the hardened little nubs into his mouth, between his teeth, and bit down hard enough to make you cry out in pain.

“That’s the way whores like you like it, isn’t it?”

Sobbing uncontrollably, you just layed there beneath him. He grabbed you crazed, and repeated, “Isn’t it?”

“Yes!” you cried.

Jerome continued biting you, administered quick, sharp stinging pains over your face, neck, shoulders, breasts, and stomach. He laughed as you began to sob again, tried in vain to struggle beneath him. He leaned back, grabbed for the knife again, and with two quick cuts ripped your panties from your quivering body. Grabbing both your legs behind your knees, he forced them high and wide. Kneeling between your spread-open thighs, he pressed and held them even further apart with his own knees. As he ran the blade along your inner-thigh you pleaded with him again.

“Please.”

“I know you like it whore,” he husked and slid his hand down your thigh to your mound and slipped his fingers into your dewy wetness. Your body betrayed you and responded instinctively to his touch, moaning and whimpering. He plunged his fingers deep inside you as forcefully as he could, held your soaked pussy in his hand, stroking your spasming vaginal walls. You cried out again, thrashed your head to the side, desperately tried to bury your face in the bedding.

Jerome laughed again as he withdrew his sopping wet fingers, “If you didn’t enjoy it, whore, your tight little cunt wouldn’t be this wet.”

Again, he grabbed you at the throat, turned your face back to him and ran his fingers across your lips, covered them with your own juices. He pressed his face against the side of yours and whispered, “Tell me you like it whore. Say it. Tell me how much you like being treated like a whore.”

“I-I like being treated like a whore,” you whimpered and felt him grin against the side of your face.

“And whose whore are you?”

“Yours,” you conceded.

Jerome leaned back up on his knees, unfastened his pants, and pushed them down to expose himself. He stroked his massive, rock hard cock a few times, pressed just the head of it against your dripping wet pussy and you moaned, involuntarily bucked against him.

Suddenly he jumped up off the end of the bed, flipped you back over onto your stomach and dragged you to the edge of the bed by your ankles. You screamed and wriggled but he only laughed menacingly, grabbed you by the waist and pulled you up on your knees, spread them wide in front of him. He forced his huge cock deep inside you, pulled your back onto him with each violent thrust. By now you had forgotten about the knife and his threat and couldn’t help screaming uncontrollably in vain. Unaffected, he continued his attack on your pussy, pounded into you relentlessly harder, deeper, faster.

Your cries were lost in the thickening air and his maniac laugh, your mind raced wildly, flooded with emotion—fear, pain, helplessness, confusion, and pleasure.

_Why is my body responding to this assault, to this man?_

Jerome started demanding questions of you, your body were defenceless against him, and your mind had now surrendered as well.

“What are you?” he growled as he slammed into you.

“I’m a whore,” you whimpered.

“Whose whore are you?”

“Yours,” you breathed.

“Tell me you like it like this, being fucked like a whore,” he husked.

“I like it like this.”

“Now beg me to keep fucking you, my good little whore.”

“Please……Please don’t stop,” you begged.

You answered between sobs and tears as Jerome continued the assault on your body and mind for what seemed like an eternity until you came screaming around his cock. As you clenched around him, he suddenly pushed you forward, flat on the bed and pulled out of you, feeling his hot, thick cum spill over your back, hands, arms, and ass. Jerome collapsed on top of your spent, lifeless body.

“Say thank you little kitten,” he breathed into your neck.

You couldn’t manage another word. Breathless, you just lay there beneath the weight of him, trembling. Gently he began kissing your lips and face and neck tenderly, and then reached over to turn on the lamp next to the bed. His body covered yours and he whispered to you softly, “Open your eyes kitten. Look at me and thank your Daddy.

Opening your eyes you looked into his green ones, they sparkled mischievously yet lovingly and you smiled, completely satisfied. Jerome untied your wrists and you excitedly threw your arms around his neck, kissing him wildly, passionately, repeating again and again, “Thank you Daddy. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”


End file.
